1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to concrete finishing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vibratory concrete float apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the finishing of a concrete surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vibratory energy directed to a float structure relative to a concrete finishing procedure is available in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,494 to Allen wherein a pneumatically driven vibratory device is mounted to a float structure.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,730 to Owens sets forth a further example of a concrete finishing organization further utilizing pneumatic vibratory devices.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing a flexible cable drive, or alternatively the use of a handle mounted vibratory device to enhance efficiency and minimize accessory structure to unencumber an operator in use of the organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved vibratory concrete float apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.